Where Only the Raindrops Could Reach
by Veste Notus
Summary: Sharon's 2003 'Heero and Duo go on a date' contest entry.


Pairings: 1 + 2 Warnings: not many. just shonen ai. sap and romance? Notes: Fic done for Sharon's 2003 Contest. Theme? Heero and Duo go on a date. Let's just say I used the term "date" figuratively. The world's a metaphor. get used to it! *^_^*  
  
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
Where only the Raindrops Could Reach By Veste Notus  
  
Duo's mind was everywhere but on sleep. True he needed his beauty sleep else he risk being a royal bastard to his friends in the morning, but he honestly couldn't control that insomnia-inducing fluttering in his heart and stomach.  
  
Duo casually entered his room in the safe house and began his ritualistic preparations for bed. After washing his face, brushing his teeth, and re-braiding his hair, Duo peeled off his customary black clothing and slipped into a bright orange t-shirt with the words "The Finns" written in bright yellow. He posed in front of the mirror for a good long while before heading off to bed.  
  
Duo arranged his pillows as custom, and pulled the sheets over his cold body just as he always had - one sheet, then the top sheet, then the wool blanket, then the down comforter. Duo always liked his comforter the best. It had grown to be his real 'comforter' when he was scared or nervous. He made certain to hug his comforter extra tightly that night.  
  
~*~  
  
The muffled sound of rain hitting the window pane awoke the braided boy from his light slumber. He was usually a heavy sleeper, and was therefore startled by the fact that he awoke to such serene silence. almost as if he was Heero.  
  
With a snick, Duo smoothed the ruffled covers and quietly listened to the gentle beating. Each drop's sound was anticipated, slowed, and amplified. Duo tried to pinpoint exactly what angle each drop hit the window in a fleeting effort to bring him back to sleep. His efforts were all in vain.  
  
Duo sat up in bed and resigned himself to his insomniac fate. He couldn't quite remember the saying about going to sleep with something on your mind, but he knew it was rather applicable to his present situation.  
  
As Duo's eyes adjusted to his mutely dark grey surroundings, he noticed he wasn't alone anymore. A wave of understanding washed over him as he became very aware as to why he woke up.  
  
Sitting in the off-white chair beside the matching desk was Wing pilot himself. Heero was slumped over the edge of the chair, making it obvious that he'd fallen asleep watching Duo. Duo watched Heero's chest rise and fall and listened carefully to the soft sounds of his exhalations. Duo stirred, and Heero awoke.  
  
"Hey." Duo called softly into the night, his voice somewhat raspy from sleep. Heero glanced around dazedly, undoubtedly trying to make out where he was. Once he'd gotten his bearings, Heero slipped off the chair and sat at the end of Duo's bed. The two sat there in silence for a while, contented to simply listen to each other's breaths.  
  
Heero toyed with a string poking out of the comforter. He'd gotten to know that comforter well. When Duo was away on missions, Heero would steal into Duo's room and sleep in his bed, nestled safely in the soft down.  
  
In the darkness between late night and early morning, Heero tried to catch Duo's eyes - to break the awkward silence that befell them. But he couldn't. He wasn't afraid of the silence. He cherished it almost as much as he cherished Duo's voice. Heero inwardly hoped that Duo also did not mind the hush. Finally, Heero decided to rupture the peaceful quiet of night.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Heero asked, as gently as he could. Duo turned his head in Heero's direction, under the impression that Heero had fallen asleep again. Duo shook his head and, realizing Heero probably couldn't see it, responded a simple 'no' before turning back to face the window.  
  
Heero tensed his muscles unconsciously. Duo had a habit of talking when no one wanted him to, and remaining terse when everyone wanted otherwise. At that moment, Heero would have paid his life for a sweet sample of Duo's angelic voice.  
  
With that thought, Heero snapped. The tension was so thick (at least on Heero's side) that he could probably have cut it with a knife.  
  
"It didn't."  
  
Duo turned back to face Heero as soon as he had begun speaking again. "It doesn't have to mean anything, Duo." Duo blinked in the darkness.  
  
"Heero. I."  
  
"No. It's fine." Heero got up and walked over to the window pane that had so fascinated his object of his affection. Heero dared to run his finger down the cool glass, leaving a break in the condensation in its wake. Duo glanced over, but couldn't discern what was written. Heero let his breath frost the top corner of the window pane before sharply turning on his heels, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Come outside with me, Duo." he sad suddenly. Duo felt rather than saw the soft smile on Heero's face. He could feel the air move across the Japanese boy's lips as they turned upward slightly in a rare, secret smile reserved only for him.  
  
"But, it's raining, Heero." Duo could feel Heero's eyes penetrate through is soul the moment he'd finished speaking.  
  
"Come with me. to where only the raindrops can reach us."  
  
Duo shrugged and tossed the covers off his now shivering body. "Let me get some pants on, first." Duo called over his shoulder as he rummaged through the clothes he'd left strewn all over the floor.  
  
Heero nodded and waited patiently. Duo indicated that he was ready with a gentle squeeze to Heero's shoulder.  
  
The two of them walked down the stairs and out the door together. They watched the rain fall from there vantage point under the ledge jetting out over the front porch. They watched the rain kiss the trees and flowers, soak the rocks, and form small rivers along the pavement outside.  
  
Heero was the first to step out. With a gentle smile, he grabbed Duo's hand feather-touch lightly and pulled him into the rain as well. Within a few minutes, the two were soaked, but neither cared.  
  
Duo ran. He let the water run through his braid and flow like a sopping wet tail as he ran like a steed toward the rocks, trees, and flowers. Heero ran up close behind and lightly tackled Duo, tumbling them both down into the soft grass.  
  
Duo looked up at his capturer and smiled a genuine smile. He stared into the deep cerulean blue depths for what felt like eons. Dimly he noticed a frosted blue hue in Heero's eyes that he'd never noticed before. It must have been hidden well, for Duo found that the more he looked for it, the greater the treasure was. He felt like he was peering into Heero's soul, right there under him, lying on wet grass in the rain.  
  
"It meant something, Heero. To me it meant something."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So now what?" Duo asked. Heero pulled himself off Duo and helped him up.  
  
"Now I guess it's time to go back inside. Unless." Heero's voice trailed off as he looked everywhere but Duo's eyes, he face turning a delicate shade of pink. Heero walked Duo back to the front porch, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Unless.?" Duo asked, sitting down on one of the porch steps. Heero sat down next to him, no longer caring about the cold, wet stones against his already freezing skin.  
  
"Unless you'd like to stay out here a little longer together."  
  
Duo sighed and rested his head against Heero's shoulder. "I think I'd like that very much."  
  
Heero cupped Duo's face and pulled him in softly for their second kiss. Instead of resisting (as Heero half expected), Duo moved into the gentle caress of lips. They moved with one another, abandoning all inhibitions right there under the steady rainfall.  
  
The two would fall asleep together in one another's arms, wrapped tightly in Duo's down comforter. There would be no more nightmares, no more questions, and no more fear, for they had each other now to protect them. They had love.  
  
And on the window by Duo's bed, overlooking the solemn rocks, the quiet trees, and the blissfully peaceful flowers, were the kanji symbols "ai shiteru", left untouched for all to see, where only the raindrops could reach.  
  
Owari 


End file.
